


A Little Love For The Broken Things

by soukokuforlife14



Series: A Little Love And Understanding [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I wrote this in like...ten minutes, Inspired by somethin on Pinterest, M/M, This is what happens when I get inspired at midnight, Tony Loves Stephen's hands, Tony Stark has a fine butt, Tony really has a nice lookin butt and I don't even like men, it's cute, midnight ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14
Summary: Tony loves Stephen's hands.





	A Little Love For The Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】A Little Love For The Broken Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567883) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> Ok so as well as there being a Chinese version there is also a [Vietnamese version over here on Wattpad by Kuro2612!](https://www.wattpad.com/654710814-ironstrange-transfiction-a-little-love-for-the)
> 
> I'm so fucking tired I can't even believe I wrote this. It's so random. But I saw this picture on Pinterest which showed hands at a bunch of different angles and I thought it was fucking beautiful and then this just...sorta...happened. So I think it's coherent and makes sense. Hopefully you guys like it? 
> 
> Also!!! Huge thank you to everyone who kudo'd on my last fic for this pairing!!!!! You guys are amazing and really made me feel welcomed into the marvel fandom which up until recently I'd been terrified of. So thank you very much for that!!

Tony liked Stephen’s hands. He liked them a _lot._ Liked touching them and liked being touched by them. Liked kissing them. Tracing his lips along the patterns of scarring. Liked holding them and being held by them. Liked intertwining their fingers pressing palm to palm or just locking pinkies. Liked when Stephen cupped the curve of his cheek. Liked when Stephen tracked fingerprints over his skin, be it in moments of intimacy or simply when they are within each other's vicinity.

He liked Stephen’s hands and what the sorcerer could do with them. Fascinated by the way he could wave them around and have gold bleed from his fingertips. No matter if he’d never admit as much to the guy himself.

Stephen however, hated his hands. Hated them for what they couldn't do. Hated how they always shook as though he were perpetually cold. Hated that they were broken beyond repair. Hated the scars that marred his flesh. Hated how they hurt constantly.

Stephen seldom had anything good to say about his hands and never let Tony convince him otherwise. Which to the engineer was just ridiculous considering how fast he would turn around and reassure Tony that he wasn't someone deserving of abandonment. That he wasn't a villain. That he wasn't a failure. That he wasn't his mental illness. That he wasn't just a case of flesh too empty inside to be loved.

Yet….he could hate that which he had no control over. He could hate his hands. He could believe that he was only his brokenness. If only for moments at a time he saw himself for what he couldn't do.

Tony didn't appreciate this. Daily, hourly even, would the engineer attempt to convince him that his hands weren't so bad. Be it with words, or with touches, a kiss to a nasty scar or a word about how pretty he thought his fingers were. Maybe an innuendo or two depending on the mood.

And depending on Stephen’s mood, reactions varied. More often than not he simply rolled his eyes and ignored Tony. Other times, if he's in a bad mood he'll glare viciously until Tony silences himself.

And then there are times when Stephen asks him, _“Do you pity me?”_

The first time he’d asked that question put a lot into perspective for Tony. Made him realize the way he was handling things may not have been the right one. Halted him for a moment before he decided until Stephen properly opened up to him regarding the accident and everything that followed he wouldn't let up. He would continue to love Stephen’s hands and never would he keep silent about such affections either. He'd say or act on these thoughts and emotions until Stephen talked to him.

Let it irritate him. Let it anger him. Because eventually he'd tell the engineer about everything. He'd relieve himself of that weight and no longer would he take Tony's affections as _pity._ Be it in anger or in a moment of calm. It would occur.

And Tony wasn't the type to just sit still and wait.

Besides. Stephen hadn't. Stephen hadn't waited for him to open up about Steve. About Bucky. About the Avengers. About his PTSD.

The sorcerer didn't pry either. However he didn't let Tony be angry with himself over it. He didn't let Tony hate himself for those things. He didn't let Tony blame himself for what happened back then.

Stephen did the exact same thing he's doing now so this was owed wasn't it?

Tony loved Stephen's hands, and he wouldn't ever keep that to himself. That simply wasn't his style.

“What are you thinking about?” Stephen asks and Tony looks over at him. Away from the array of scars littering the sorcerer’s flesh from which he'd gotten lost in, fingertips carefully tracing over them absentmindedly.

Even the cloak seems to the flutter curiously.

“You.” Tony shrugs glancing around the lab before looking back at his companion, sliding his fingers through Stephen's and gripping his hand tight, squeezing slightly.

Stephen’s brow quirks, “Oh? I'm right here. Anything in particular that you want to discuss?”

“Not really. I was just thinking that I really, _really,_ like your hands.”

Stephen hums, “Well then is this the part where I mention something I really, _really,_ like about you?” He asks easily side-stepping the comment about his hands.

Tony tilts his head back in thought, “Maybe. Whatcha got?”

Stephen snorts and says sarcastically, “I can't seem to think of anything.”

Tony gasps dramatically before looking back at Stephen and saying, “Well I’ve been told multiple times that my ass should be made a U.S. Monument!”

The sorcerer groans, “I said that one time, when I was _extremely_ drunk.”

“Yeah maybe, but you still think it.” Tony says waggling his eyebrows.

“I...won't deny that.” Stephen says and Tony laughs.

“Besides,” Tony adds, “You aren't the only one who's said that. Or at least thought it. Rhodey once grabbed my butt when he was super duper drunk and said ‘I had to try just once’. He doesn't even remember doing it. But it was funny as hell and I've never let him live it down.”

Stephen smirks, "I suppose I can't blame the guy for being curious.”

“Nope.” Tony says, knowing full well that his ass is _fine_. 

Stephen yawns and Tony knows they should really be getting out of the lab and head to bed. It was roughly around midnight when Stephen had dropped by the lab straight from the sanctum. 

“Tired?” He asks and the sorcerer just nods. Bringing Stephen's hand up to his lips he murmurs against badly scarred tissue, “Bed?”

Stephen looks to him, as always his eyes are wide as though he's startled by the gentle show of affection Tony displays to his hands. It took him a moment before he clears his throat and answers, “Bed.” Standing from the workbench bringing Tony up with him.

Offering gentle smiles and a reassuring grip Tony allowed the sorcerer to take him from his lab to his bedroom. Allowed him to undress them both until he wore only his boxers and nothing else. Allowed Stephen to take him to bed. Lay him beneath the covers and curl himself around Tony. Allowed him to grip Tony in a soft embrace, quivering fingertips and gentle palms. Hardened lines and warm flesh.

Tony loved Stephen’s hands even if the man himself couldn't yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated as I'm still not totally confident in how I write for these guys. Comments and kudos in general are just da bomb so don't be afraid to drop a few~ Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
